Was he always a pirate? … yes, yes he was
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: Jack never knew his father; he always wondered what had happened to him and now is his chance to find out. Join Jack as he grows up, becomes a pirate and a captain and stumbles upon a past he never knew.
1. Meet Jack

Was he always a pirate? … yes, yes he was.

Summery: Jack never knew his father; he always wondered what had happened to him and now is his chance to find out. Join Jack as he grows up, becomes a pirate and a captain and stumbles upon a past he never knew.

I know this isn't technically how jacks life is supposed to go but I thought it would be fun to make a sort of alternate life type deal eh? Savvy?

Disclaimer: ok so I own the characters and everything blah, blah, blah, etc, etc… JUST KIDDING! HA! Ya right like I actually own all these awesome characters! That would be a laugh. BUT ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE! I do not own anything AT ALL! Except for the plot of course.

"Jack stay inside! I told you its too dangerous for you to be outside alone at your age!"

"Mum, I told ya, I'll be fine!"

Saloni (A/N Saloni is an Indian name, it means beautiful) crouched down so she was at eyelevel with her son. "Jack please, just don't go out there alone. When those pirates are out there stealing and killing, I get so worried about you." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she spoke.

Jack sighed "Sorry Mum I didn't know I scared you that much when I go outside."

"You're all I have left Jack; don't leave me just yet ok? Not while you're so young."

"Hey! Ten isn't that young! Soon I'll be old enough to go to the bars, and handle a sword-"

"Do we have to start talking about this? It's not going to happen for awhile yet, Jackie."

Jack rolled his eyes. His mother was always babying him. She was from India, where he was born. They stayed there till he was three, then Saloni decided to move them to Tortuga where she could find work. Her job was a bar maid and some others might call her a er- wench, was putting in nicely.

Jack supposed he had a father once, his mother said he had been around for the first few years of his childhood but then he left. She would never tell him why. This is what bothered Jack the most about his father; he never knew what had happened to him. His mother would try and change the subject or say she didn't feel up to talking about it. Jack was getting tired of it too, he wanted to know but he knew his mother wouldn't be telling him anything anytime soon.

His mother was a kind and caring woman, it was true she was a wench, but she got paid for her 'work' and it was the only way she could afford to take care of her son and provide a warm, dry place to sleep and food on their plates. She was very beautiful; she looked like an exotic princess, which is why a lot of men paid her well so they could bed her. She wasn't proud of her job, but it was all she could do to keep taking care of Jack.

"Jack you should be off to bed now, it's really late." Saloni said and Jack trudged off to his bedroom.

As soon as he shut the door he stuffed some pillows under the covers and climbed out the window, just as he did every night.

Jack walked through the dark streets of Tortuga where he always seemed to hang around at this late hour. He ducked past a several men fighting and into a bar. All the bar maids thought he was such a cute little boy so he could usually could on them to give him a swig of rum from time to time.

He sat on a bar stool and waiting patiently.

"Well hello there darling." Said a voice

Jack's head turned and a spotted Cecilia. She was always very fond of him.

" 'ello love, pleasant evening?" he said charmingly

"Same as usual Jackie, spot of rum for ya?"

"If ya don't mind." She smiled warmly at him and poured him a glass of rum.

"I suppose your mother doesn't know you're here again?"

"Nah, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said taking a sip of his drink

"So are you off to your lesson soon then?" Cecilia inquired

"Yup, as soon as I'm done me drink."

"Getting good then are ya?"

"Of course I am, it's _me _we're talking about after all." He said with a wink as he downed the last of the rum.

She chucked "Of course, you best be off then."

Jack waved to her as he hurried out of the bar and once again into the busy crowd of people. He ducked swerved out of the way of many fights and finally made it to a lonely old shop. This was the blacksmiths shop for Tortuga. Jack entered and wondered into the back room. He helped out here frequently and in exchange he was taught how to handle a sword.

"Mr. Smith? You here? JOHHNNN!" Jack called. He heard some footsteps and then a tall, skinny man came out of the doorway.

"Ah Jack m' boy! I was beginning to think you'd lost your way."

"Was held up."

"Of course." Said John rolling his eyes "I need you to sharpen that rack of swords there, then we can continue your lessons from yesterday."

"Right." Jack said and set off to work. "whose swords are these I'm sharpening anyway? Haven't seen any like these for awhile."

"Ah those are the swords of the crew from the _Misty Lady_."

"The Misty what?"

"Pirate ship Jack, very bad pirates aboard that ship. You'd be lucky to survive a battle with one of them let alone the captain. That's why I sharpen their swords for free. They're not like the drunken pirates around this place, they're bad news." John said this very seriously so Jack knew how important it was not to get in their way.

"uh huh, and who's the captain of this oh so terrifying Misty Lady." Jack questioned.

"I am." Said a loud, deep voice from behind Jack.

Jack froze immediately.

"You're in me way, boy." The voice said gruffly.

Jack side stepped out of the way without turning around.

The man stepped forward and jack was able to see his face clearly. He was a tall man with an emotionless face. He had long black dreadlocks, much like Jack's own hair, It was braided with beads and a silver cross, and a black beard and mustache. He wore a red patterned bandana, and a large black faded captains hat with a large feather on one side.

On his feet were tall black boots, His outfit consisted of worn out brown pants, a dirty white shirt, a large red jacket with white twisted designs around the edges and the sleeves.

Overall He was very intimidating, you could tell he wasn't to be trifled with unless you wished to get hurt.

"C-c-captain Teague sir, I wasn't expecting you till the morning." Said John shakily.

"I need the swords now, we're leavin early, got a heads up on some loot."

"Of course, Jack was just finishing sharpening the last one, weren't you?"

Jack came out of his frozen state when he realized he was being spoken to. "What? Oh yes, I'll just finish now." Jack said and slipped away to finish the last sword.

"Oi! Come in here you ya scallywags! NOW!" Captain Teague yelled.

The door slammed open and pirates began to pour into the shop. "Get your weapons from that lad there, then we're headin out to open sea." Teague yelled

The crew cheered, overjoyed to be sailing again. Jack finished the last sword and handed it over to the pirate waiting for it. He looked up and found that Teague was staring at him curiously. Jack felt very uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"What's yer name, boy?" He asked. Jack was dumbfounded, why would the captain of one of the greatest ships in the entire ocean care who he is at all?

"Jack . Jack Sparrow, Cap'n."

Teague raised his eyebrows in surprise. Though Jack didn't understand why.

"You want to be a pirate, boy?"

"Yes sir, more than anything." Jack said, still confused about why he was asking him this.

To his surprise Teague reached up and untied his own red bandana and tied it on Jack's head. "Wear that proudly, you'll be a great pirate some day." He said and patted him on the shoulder.

"How do you know?" Jack asked

"It's in your blood." He said simply, then turned away. "Come on boys, we're headin out!"

That was the last time Jack ever saw captain Teague for many long years.

**A/N So what did ya think! Good? Bad? Yes? No? I hope its ok, I tried my best to make in sound intriguing. Next chapter will be up shortly, warning for ya though, I'm gonna be skipping quite a few years. Eh, savvy?**


	2. Good ol' Jack

Was he always a pirate? …Yes, yes he was

Chapter 2

A/N _I'm sooo sorry for not updating in so long my loviesss, but he's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy!_

**15 years later**

"Jack! Darling I haven't seen you in so long! What have you been doing, sit down tell me everything."

A handsome man entered the room, wearing an official looking uniform with the EITC symbol. long brown hair pulled back, dark eyes looking at the old woman before him.

"Well mum, I've been named Captain of a ship. _The Wicked Wench _we call her." Jack grinned smugly.

"Oh I'm so proud of you; I knew you'd do something useful with your life."

"Have you been doing all right mum? You're always here by yourself…"

"Oh I'm fine." She insisted "Don't worry about me."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jack stood up to answer it. A man in an official looking uniform stood there.

"Jack Sparrow?" He asked

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please."

The man just sneered "Cutler Beckett wishes to see you immediately."

"Now?"

"He said _now _Mr. Sparrow. He will not be pleased if you don't show up."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack repeated between clenched teeth. What was this Mr. Sparrow stuff, was he not still under the employment of the East India Trading Company?

"Fine, I'll come." The man nodded and turned and left Jack and his mother alone.

"I'm sorry mum, but it seems important. I've got to sail back to London to see Beckett."

"I understand dear," she said and patted his cheek fondly. She kissed him goodbye and he walked out the door.

He went down to the docks and boarded his ship the Wicked Wench.

"On deck all hands!" he shouted "Make sail and hop to it and all that!"

His first mate, Jonathan O'Conner scampered up to him. "So soon Captain?"

"Aye, Beckett sees fit to interrupt our voyage."

"Er- you don't suppose he knows about…?"

"No. can't have. not possible."

"Right, I'll just go help them cast off then…" Jonathan said unsurely and side stepped away from Jack.

They returned to London, late at night the next day. Jack made his way through the halls to Beckett's private office.

He bowed slightly when Beckett entered the room. "Beckett, what is it you want with me?"

"Slaves, Sparrow. They were delivered on time I trust?" he asked referring the ship of slaves that Jack had to deliver to Port Royal.

"Oh those slaves! Yes of course they were delivered on time, no problems at all." He said ringing his hands nervously.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Uh yes, of course."

"Wrong answer Mr. Sparrow."

"For god sakes! It's captain!"

"Not anymore. Get him." Beckett order and immediately two guards grabbed his arms and handcuffed him.

"What the hell is this!"

"You released those slaves, Sparrow. Don't deny it, I know it was you. Releasing slaves is what pirates do! Are you a pirate sparrow?"

Jack glared. He was full of hate for this man. He would have cut of his bloody head off if his hands weren't locked together.

"Yes I believe you have thrown in your lot with pirates, so you shall be treated as one, you filthy traitor!" he picked up a red hot poker from the fire with a 'p' brand at the end. Jack knew what it meant. Beckett branded pirates with that 'p' so they could always be identified if they were caught.

"Hold his arm out." He ordered the guards. Jack struggled against the two men but with both of them holding his arm out, they were too strong for him.

Beckett pressed the brand into his arm, hard. Jack stifled a scream. He would not give him the satisfaction. He clenched his teeth as it burned through his skin and began to bleed, Beckett took it away and revealed a 'p' shape permanently plastered onto his skin, forever.

"Lock him in the dungeons, the day after tomorrow he will be hanged with the rest of the prisoners charged with piracy." he sneered at Jack as the guards hauled him out of the room and threw him into a locked cell. Jack looked down at his bleeding arm. It stung and burned when he touched it. He lay down in the cold cell. If Beckett wanted a pirate, he would get a pirate. Count on that.

"Get up Sparrow, it's time to get hanged." Said a voice through the bars of his cell.

Jack lifted his head of the damp ground. "I have to get up right now? I was sleeping, can't you come back in an hour, mate?"

"Shut up!" yelled the guard and grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him out of the cell. "You can sleep when you're dead!"

Jack was hauled out of the dungeons with a handful of other people. They were lined up in front the gallows with more prisoners. Jack was at the end of the line. He noticed a guard looking the other way. His sword just begging to be taken, but his hands were bound tightly by rope.

Jack's eyes lit up. He had an idea, a mad idea, but he is, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow. He slowly backed up until he was close to the guard and grabbed his sword out of his belt. The guards head whipped around and jack slashed him in the stomach as best he could his hands tied up. A few other guards took notice of the commotion and ran over to help. They slashed at Jack with their own swords and jack held his hand out in front of him, and they cut the ropes off while trying to stab him.

His hands came free and he began to run at top speed in the direction of the cliff. If he could just jump down into the water and get to his ship, he could get out of London relatively unharmed.

They closed in on him as he backed towards the cliff. "You shall all remember this day as the day that you _almost _caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said with a grin and dived off the cliff. He plummeted towards the clear blue water bellow. He braced himself for the impact and made a defining 'SMACK!' as he hit the water.

Jack surfaced, moments later. "Well that was terribly painful." He observed. "Now, to my ship!"

He swam toward the docks, trying to go unnoticed. Not many guards were around, he assumed they were all at the hanging; they had to be there to keep the prisoners in line. He grinned at this thought. Yeah they did a terrific job doing that. He swam further towards the docks, he saw a few soldiers on patrol. He took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water as one of them looked over at the spot he'd been in.

He resurfaced under the docks a bit further down, as not to be seen. He peeked out and saw at least a dozen of Beckett's men shoving his crew out of the ship in handcuffs.

One of the soldiers climbed aboard the Wicked Wench and lit a torch. He looked around the boat and sighed. "Too bad, isn't it men?" he yelled to his associates

Jack's eyebrows raised "What's too bad?" he muttered to himself.

Then the soldier suddenly dropped the torch on deck and promptly fled the ship onto land.

Jack eyes widened as they realized what they were doing "NO!" he yelled. Not a moment after, he came to the conclusion he probably shouldn't have said that so loud. He ducked under the water and held his breath as he heard the men's feet stamping across the dock. They steps soon faded and Jack came up for air.

They burned down his beloved ship. His wonderful, magnificent vessel. How would he ever get away without it? He would have to steal a new one, but he'd need his crew to sail it. Great, now he had two problems and no solutions. "Well that's just more than maddeningly unhelpful."

He watched as the ship's sail's caught fire now as well. It began to sink. Jack gritted his teeth. Beckett would pay for this.

Jack managed to catch a ride on a merchant ship… ok more like he sneaked on. He realized they were pretty close to Tortuga, "I wonder, will we be docking there?" he asked himself

As luck would have it they did stop in Tortuga. Jack snuck off the boat and made his way into favourite old bar.

"Jack? Jack! He's returned to us at last!" An old bar maid smiled to him.

His eyebrows furrowed "Uh Cecilia? Is that really you?"

"Don't be so surprised Jack, you've been gone a long time."

"Er- ya… Listen Cecilia I'm looking to pick up a crew. Know any pirates around here who'd like to set sail?"

"Oh sure, there's tables of them in here."

"Someone say Pirate crew?"

Jack spun around to come face to face with a short man with long dark hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He wore scruffy old clothes and carried a bottle of rum.

"Names Gibbs. Please ta meet ya." He said and shook Jack's hand.

"Jack Sparrow. Now what do you know ships Mr. Gibbs, mainly ships that are not at this time being guarded." Jack asked slyly and Gibbs grinned widely.

**There ya have it! i'm writing a new chapter right now so just be patient and it'll be up soon!**


	3. Davy Jones' deal

**Was he always a pirate? …Yes, yes he was **

**Chapter 3 – Davy Jones' deal**

"There's a few merchant ships around here that we'd have no trouble takin, course I'd have to gather up some of the gents inside to sail her." Gibbs said

"You get the sailor's, I'll make sure there's no one occupying this vessel." Jack said slyly

"And if there is?"

"Lets just say it's a matter of persuasion Mr. Gibbs." Jack smirked and walked up the plank and on the deck of the ship. It was a good size but it just wasn't the same as his beloved Wicked Wench. If only there was a way to get her back… a thought stuck Jack's mind, but would it work?

"Cap'n! I got us a crew!" Gibbs said hurrying onto the deck snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

"Oi! What do you lot think you're doing on here! This is property of—" began one of the sailor's

"—Captain Jack Sparrow as of now." Jack said menacingly

"What makes you think you have the right-?"

"Son, I think you're gonna want to step out of the way, savvy?"

"What the-" Just then the handle of a sword struck him on the back of the head, and he promptly collapsed.

"Well that takes care of that problem." Jack stated "Throw 'im overboard."

Two of Jack's new crew lifted the sailor over the rail and into the sea.

"Prepare to set sail!" he called

"Man your posts!" Gibbs said and everyone began rushing around. "Do we have a heading Cap'n?" Gibbs asked

"Open sea Mr. Gibbs, we're looking for someone special shall we say." He grinned and they set off.

After weeks and weeks the crew was becoming weary. Gibbs knocked on the Captains door.

Jack opened the door to his quarters. "Mr. Gibbs I trust you have very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"Er- yes Cap'n, you see the crew, meaning me as well, were wondering what exactly we're looking for?"

"Not a 'what' Mr. Gibbs, a 'who' more specifically a captain of a certain vessel that I happen to know can get me exactly what I want back considering it was stolen from me and therefore needs to be retrieved as soon as possible!"

Gibbs looked speechless for a moment "So we're looking for a sea captain?"

"You're not making any sense at all mate." Jack said and walked onto deck to look through his telescope. In the distance a faint trail of smoke seemed to be rising into the air.

"See that Mr. Gibbs!"

"Looks like a ships been burned down Cap'n."

"Perfect." Jack grinned

* * *

Jack steered the ship in the direction of the smoke just in time to see an algae covered pirate ship blast out from under the water.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mamma! It's the Dutchman!" Gibbs cried

"Exactly." Jack said

"B-but Jack, Davy Jones is-"

"Precisely."

"And he could-!" Gibbs made a slashing motion over his throat.

"Quite possibly." Jack said calmly

"Well then what are we-!" Gibbs was cut off as someone said

"And what is your purpose here?"

Jack spun around "Ah Davy Jones just the coruscation I wanted to see!"

What stood before them was truly a slight to see. A man? With the face of a octopus the hand of a crab and one wooden leg stood before him, his faithful fishy crew behind him.

"You are-?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. See I have a slight issue I'd like to discuss with you."

Davy Jones chuckled evilly "Did ya now?"

"I'm prepared to offer payment."

Jones perked up at the mention of this. "Sparrow, lets talk."

* * *

"Nice doing business with ya mate!" Jack called as Jones stood at the rail of the ship. His hands were out in front of him as if he was trying to catch something. He moved his arms up and a ship rose up out of the depths as he did so.

The ship was ghostly, the sails were black, the wood darkened but it was just as Jack remembered her.

"There's your beloved ship Sparrow. " Jones rolled his eyes in mockery "Remember our agreement, that day will come someday."

"Yes, right of course!" Jack brushed him off and ordered the crew to load what supplies they had onto the other ship.

Jones glared at him and returned to his own ship "Thirteen years Sparrow!" he yelled as the Flying Dutchmen sunk into the depths.

Jack boarded the magnificent vessel and put his hand upon the wheel. He smiled to himself in happiness. He was home.

"Cap'n, what do you call her?" Gibbs asked

Jack hesitated a moment before answering "The Black Pearl." He stated

**Sorry it took so long to update! I really didn't mean to take such a long time. I promise the next chapter will be much longer, I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what was gonna be happening next. See ya real soon!**


	4. Shipwreck Cove

Was he always a pirate? …Yes, yes he was Chapter 4 – Shipwreck Cove

Jack and the rest of the crew had been at sea for many long months now. Stopping every now and then in a pirate port. Jack had now been Captain of the Black Pearl for about a year. The Black Pearl proved to be a faithful and ruthless pirate ship. She was very useful in robbing many other ships of their loot.

Ships smuggling gold across to other counties were caught by the Pearl blasting it apart and robbed of all valuables. So far they'd found a great many treasures. Everyone was joyous of their great fortune.

During their great adventures Jack had developed a certain sense of Pirating style so to speak. His long brown and black hair was now in dreadlocks, trinkets he's collected along the way hanging in his hair here and there, and he'd dug out an old red bandana from his childhood. It seemed so very long ago that he'd first gotten it. He remembered a pirate giving it to him but he couldn't for the life of him remember who he was or what he looked like. He wore brown breaches, brown leather boots, a shirt that was once white but had been faded with ware, and a black vest overtop. He had a few treasured possessions attached to his belt that he kept on his person at all times. His pistol, a collection of his favourite knives, his trusty sword that John had made for him before he left Tortuga, and a compass that he came by… well that's another story.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked "Uh it seems we're almost completely out of rum…"

This got Jack's attention. "What! We need to re-supply at once." He unrolled a map from his desk. "Here." He said pointed at a location on the map.

"Shipwreck Cove Cap'n?"

"I heard about it a long time ago. It's Pirate port, I've always wanted to check 'er out. We can re-supply our rum and food there and be off at the end of the week."

"Aye Captain, sounds like a plan, I'll set course For Shipwreck Cove then."

"Very good Mr. Gibbs." Jack said and went back to lounging in his desk chair.

They arrived soon after and Jack Hopped off the ship in interest. "Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Get a few members of the crew to mind the ship. I _do not _want her going _anywhere._ Understand?" he said sternly

"Of course Cap'n." Gibbs said and hurried off to see in done.

Jack explored the city and they soon found themselves in a bar.

"Oi you lot, get the rum!" he ordered his crew.

They scurried off in search of as much rum as possible.

Jack settled down for a drink of his own. "'ello luv, how 'bout a pint?" he asked the closest bar maid sending her a charming smile.

She giggled and blushed then hurried away to fetch him a drink.

"Oi you, get your arse out of that seat, this table's for Captain Edward Tegue now." Said a man nearby.

Jack's eyes narrowed "Is it now?" he said standing up, looking threatening.

The man recoiled "Er- that is, if you don't mind of course!" he squeaked out.

"Maybe I do mind." Jack's eyes narrowed just as Gibbs and the rest of the crew walked in.

"Is there a problem Cap'n?" he said looked between Jack and the cowering man.

"No, this gentleman was just _leaving_." Jack said keeping is hand on the pistol in his belt.

"But Captain Tegue…"

"Can find a new place." Jack stated firmly.

"But I just-"

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack offered as an explanation, drawing his pistol "Savvy?" he said grinning a wicked smile, flashing his gold teeth and pointing the gun right between the man's eyes.

"J-Jack Sparrow? _The_ Jack Sparrow!"

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you." Gibbs huffed

Jack waved him off "Come on gents, I don't fancy stickin' around here, the company is less than satisfying." Jack looked pointedly at the cowering man.

With that they were off and back to rest in their ship for the night, leaving the man to ponder what had just happened.

"Geoffrey, did you find a table? I could sure use some rum." Said a voice, and Geoffrey spun around to find his Captain, Tegue.

"Er- yes sir, right over here…" he said trailing off and looking out the doors, as if searching for something.

Tegue raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with you boy, you look more jumpy than usual, don't make me regret making you cabin boy."

"Oh n-no sir, sorry cap'n. It's just I was threatened by another pirate just now, I wasn't very smart about it I suppose and underestimated him, he was more than a bit frightening."

Tegue nodded "I see, and who was this pirate exactly? He from around here?"

"I don't think so sir, I've certainly never seen him here until now, I've heard of him of course, everyone's heard of him."

"The name boy, give me the wretched name!"

"Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Tegue noticeably perked up and stroked his beard thoughtfully "Yeah don't say…"

**End Chapter 4! I am soooo sorry dear readers! If you are a fan of this story and you noticed that I haven't updated for a long time, I want to apologize! I didn't mean to stay away so long but I just got kinda bored of this story, but NEVER FEAR! I've been getting back into it now so I think I should be able to write up a few more chapters VERY soon! See ya next time! Watch out for chapter updates in the near future! **


End file.
